Coming Home
by Heavenly fizzy pops
Summary: I'm not very good at writing a summary. So you can just read it and if you don't like it, that's fine. :) I'm going to put my disclaimer right here: I DON'T own The Walking Dead! :(


Chapter One...

It's been 3 months since the zombie apocalypse started and i returned from over seas. I guess I should start by telling you my name, which Riley Marks and I am 36 years old. I have long reddish brown hair and I'm only 5 ft tall. I have no family even before all these dead people started to walk around and eat people. I do have one very close friend that I have known since I was very little. He was the whole reason I was back in the states in the first place. I was in the airport about to leave and go see him when i saw the first zombie take a bite out of an airport officer. After all that all hell broke loose. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but years of being in the military taught me how to act in dangerous situations and I'm pretty sure this qualifies. I made it out of the airport a day later by closing myself in a janitor's closet for the night and the next morning, after I had finally gotten my head wrapped around what was happening I made my way out of the room and killed any zombie that threatened me on my way to freedom.

I didn't stop running until I found a place to rest for the night and get the supplies that I knew I would need before I could continue my way home. It was another two days before I would begin my journey home to Kings County to find my childhood best friend and a month before I made it there. The day I arrived the town was completely empty of living human beings or so i thought. I searched the whole town before I gave up and went to the police station to get some sleep and continue my search in the morning. After a few days of not finding any one and stocking up on supplies again I decided that i would stay in town for a few weeks since i had nowhere else to be. It was on the last day i said i was going to be there that i ran into a man named Morgan and his son Dwane.

Flashback:

I was walking through the empty streets when I heard the gun shots, not even thinking about what I might be running into, I ran straight for them. When i got there I found a man standing in the middle of a hoard of zombies. I couldn't just let him die so i did the only thing I could think of. Taking out one of my hand guns I began to open fire. As soon as the last zombie hit the ground the man turned to me with his gun raised and pointed right at my head.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?" He yelled keeping his gun trained on me with a wild look in his eyes.

"Woah Mister! I've been in this town for almost a month now, so I should be asking where you came from. Now I need you to calm down, if i wanted to kill you i would have done it when you were killing all those zombies, right?" I asked as I lowered my gun and looked around to make sure we wouldn't get ambushed.

"Dad!" I heard a young voice yell behind me and turned my head around, making sure to keep my gun and body facing the man so that he wouldn't shoot me for pointing a gun at someone that might be his son, I saw a young boy about twelve or thirteen standing at the door of a house with a shovel in his hands and a worried look on his face.

"Get back in the house Son, and don't come out again until I tell you to!" The man yelled to the boy while maintaining his aim.

"Mister I'm really not going to hurt you or your son. I just heard your gun fire and thought someone might be in danger, that's all." I said lowering my gun. He stood there looking at me a few more minutes before letting out a sigh and doing the same.

"Names Morgan, that boy there is my son Dwane. What's your name and why are you here?" He asked with a curious look.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Riley Marks. I came here looking for a friend of mine but I don't know where he is." I replied reaching out my hand for him to shake, which he did after a few more minutes of looking at me.

"Come on into the house before it gets much darker and we can talk some more." Turning he led me into the house he later told me his son and he had been in for about two weeks now.

End Flashback:

I ended up staying with Morgan and Dwane for another month helping them get all the supplies they would need for their journey when they headed out. I decided I would make my way to Atlanta even though Morgan informed me it was already overrun and that he wouldn't mind me joining Dwane and him. To say the least I was not prepared for what i found in Atlanta. There were zombies everywhere! I managed to find my way into a grocery store and secure it before nightfall. I took all the supplies that I would need for a while. The city must have gotten over run before people were able to get the things they would need because the grocery store was still stocked.

The next morning I decided that it was too dangerous to remain in the city, so sneaking out of the grocery store I found a car and quickly left. I was about three days away from the city when my stolen car finally broke down. Not seeing the point in letting al the supplies that could be found in the abandoned cars go to waste i began to go through them. My luck seemed to pick up a bit when I found a long machete, two hand guns and a sniper rifle, along with a shit load of ammo for all three guns. After a few more hours of looking around I started to hear shuffling and moaning and when i looked up I saw a hoard of about fifty zombies headed in my direction.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself and quickly climbed under the closest car I could find. Luckely they passed after about thirty minutes. Deciding that it might be safer for me to survive in the woods, I took my findings and made my way into the woods.


End file.
